Qui veut devenir Mangemort ?
by Les 2 Slythandor
Summary: Les Raids se multiplient, la bataille finale approche. Les Mangemort recrutent... Pourquoi ne pas vous laisser tenter?
1. Chapter 1 : Annonce dans le journal

Disclamer : L'histoire, les personnages, les lieux appartient à la très respectable J. seule la fanfiction est de nous.

Auteurs : « les 2 Slythandor »  
Chapitre écrit par Luna et Maryoku Keila

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore repose paix ou plutôt se retourne dans sa tombe mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. La journée commença très calmement mais il s'agissait là du calme avant la tempête car notre bien aimé Seigneur des ténèbres, avait réussi à faire passer une offre d'emploi dans la rubrique offre de la Gazette.

12 avril 1998

LES MANGEMORTS RECRUTENT

En choisissant de rejoindre LES MANGEMORTS, vous participerez à la bonne marche d'une organisation de grande envergure. Dans cette organisation vous serez amené à découvrir, améliorer et superviser le fonctionnement, les méthodes de combats et les valeurs que nous transmettons.

A ce titre, vous serez amené(e) à :  
\- Contribuer à l'organisation, la planification et la mise en œuvre des raids  
\- Suivre et coordonner les raids lancés avec les équipes  
\- Nous aider à avoir l'avantage de la concurrence.

Pour faire face aux développements de notre activité, nous recherchons des personnes ayant une bonne condition physique, organisé, créatif et rigoureux. Un esprit d'équipe ainsi qu'un sang-froid est indispensable car vous serez amené à travailler en équipe.

Le niveau minimum attendu : BUSES,  
Un test vous sera fait passer pour s'assurer de vos conditions physiques ainsi que vos connaissances en forces du mal et en magie noir ainsi que sur la politique.  
Nous souhaitons rappeler que toutes compétences en soins, en potions ou en rune seront fortement appréciées.

Type de contrat : CDI à temps partiel,  
Salaire : 175 Gallions /mois pour les débutants avec des missions à haut-risque, à définir selon vos qualifications.

Merci de nous adresser vos CV par Hiboux, n'oubliez pas de préciser si vous avez un métier à côté.

* * *

16/04/2018


	2. Chapter 2 : Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** L'histoire, les personnages, les lieux appartient à la très respectable J. seul la fanfiction est de nous. Certains éléments sont relevés des livres, la 3ème partie provient du Prince de sang mêlé (page 121 format poche pour les curieux).

 **Auteurs :** « les 2 Slythandor »  
Chapitre écrit par Luna et Maryoku Keila

* * *

Voldemort énerver et surpris par interruption soudaine d'un des recruteurs lors de son thé, se mit à lire le papier qui lui était tendu.

16 avril 1998

Potter Harry  
4 Privet Drive  
Surrey

Mangemort

 _Age :_ 17 ans  
 _Scolarité :_ 6 année école de sorcellerie à Poudlard  
 _Diplôme :_ Brevet Universitaire de Sorcellerie Élémentaire 1996  
 _Langue :_ anglais et fourchelangue

Expériences professionnelles :  
 _1997-1998 :_ destruction d'horcruxes  
 _Juin 1996 :_ virer un crapaud rose à forme humaine/employée du ministère  
 _Octobre 1995 :_ création d'un groupe de soutien scolaire dans le cadre des forces du mal.  
 _31 octobre 1994- 24 Juin 1995 :_ champion dans le tournois des 3 sorciers (vaincre dragon, récupérer quelqu'un sous l'eau et traverser un labyrinthe, ressusciter le mage noir : Voldemort)  
 _Juin 1994 :_ aider à l'évasion d'un fugitif dangereux et d'un animal condamné à mort  
 _29 Mai 1993 :_ terrasser un serpent dangereux (basilic) et détruire un horcruxe, sauver une personne possédée.  
 _Juin 1992 :_ récupérer un objet précieux (pierre philosophale) et passer des épreuves : cerbère, filet du diable, tournoi d'échec, potion… et terrasser un mage noir dans le corps d'un professeur  
 _1992 :_ envoyer d'un dragon en Roumanie,  
 _31 Octobre 1991 :_ terrasser un troll des montagnes adulte  
 _31 Octobre 1981 :_ terrasser un mage noir à l'âge d'1 ans

Passions et centre d'intérêt :  
\- Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur depuis la première année d'étude puis capitaine.  
\- Attirer les ennuis  
\- Virer les profs de défense contre le mal

* * *

M. Harry POTTER  
4 privet drive  
Surrey

Qg Mangemorts  
Manoir Malefoy

 **Objet :** Candidature pour un emploi

Madame, Monsieur, Seigneur des ténèbres ?

Je suis actuellement en année sabbatique après 6 ans de scolarité à Poudlard. Je possède les BUSES. C'est avec grand intérêt que j'ai relevé votre offre d'emploi dans le journal de la Gazette.

Actuellement à la recherche d'un emploi à mi-temps, je me permets de vous adresser ma candidature pour devenir Mangemort.

Vous pourrez compter sur ma motivation et mon sérieux pour mener à bien cette mission qui représente pour moi une véritable opportunité et ainsi changer le cours de la guerre.

Je reste à votre disposition pour tous renseignements complémentaires et pour vous rencontrer lors d'un entretien.

Veuillez agréer, Madame, Monsieur l'expression de mes salutations distinguées.

Harry POTTER

PS - Je vous envoie ci joint les résultats de mes BUSES

* * *

BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :  
Optimal (O)  
Effort exceptionnel (E)  
Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :  
Piètre (P)  
Désolant (D)  
Troll (T)

HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU :  
Astronomie : A  
Soins aux créatures magiques : E  
Sortilèges : E  
Défense contre les forces du mal : O  
Divination : P  
Botanique : E  
Histoire de la magie : D  
Potion : E  
Métamorphose : E

* * *

31/05/2018

Voilà cette histoire est terminée comme elle était prévu initialement. Cependant depuis j'ai pensé à la continuer en participatif. (Je détaille ça dans la note sur la prochaine page)

D'ailleurs avez-vous quelques questions sur l'organisation des Mangemorts ?


	3. Note

Je suis une adepte des jeux de rôles et des histoires à plusieurs. Et vu que je prends pas mal de plaisir à écrire des histoires comme ça, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas s'amuser aussi ici. Si cela vous tente, puisque c'est avec vous.  
Histoire tel que je la vois pour l'instant devrait faire ~ 7 parties. On verra au fur et à mesure.

Je vais mettre l'histoire comme terminer, je la remettrai en cours si vous êtes motivé par ce projet, sinon j'en ai d'autre qu'il me faut continuer.

* * *

 _Donc pour ceux que ça intéresse :_ je leur propose de que vous vous faites un personnage dans un premier temps, un micro CV, pas besoin de détailler par partie, raconter un peu votre vie, vos compétences, amusez-vous (surtout). Vous pouvez être le meilleur ami d'un personnage, venir d'un autre pays, être un traître à l'organisation (Mangemort, Ordre du phénix, vous pouvez en créer une…)… ..libre à vous ^^ (ce ne sont que des pistes). Puis, je correspondrai avec vous pour faire la suite...

 _Même si vous ne souhaitez pas prendre part à l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si l'histoire vous a plu._ (Elle ne mord pas, puis ça motive toujours, je vous répondrais aussi).

* * *

Normalement, les 2 premiers chapitres ont été corrigés. Mais je recherche un/une bêta bon(ne) en orthographe pour la suite. Puisqu'il faut des réponses, je dirai ~ 1 texte/chapitre tous les 1-2 mois, ce n'est pas excessif, mais il faut pouvoir suivre.

* * *

Par Luna Keila, modifié le 03/07/2018


End file.
